1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to orthopedic supports and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an orthopedic support for a knee having a hinge that may be adjustably positioned for anatomically correct support of knees and legs of varying sizes and shapes.
2. History of Related Art
It is common in the Sports Medicine Industry to utilize orthopedic supports for various body parts subject to injury. The most common support areas include the knees, elbows, and ankles. Often injuries to these areas of the body can be treated by the utilization of the appropriate orthopedic support. In the event surgery, rehabilitation is sometimes augmented by the utilization of such supports.
The design of orthopedic supports has changed considerably over the past two decades. The types of material used as well as the fastening and hinging mechanisms associated with orthopedic supports have been the subject of considerable study and improvement. U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,264 to Miller, teaches a knee brace having an interior tibial shell and an interior femoral which are closely configured to the shape of the lower leg and thigh respectively and which are joined by a frame in the form of a pair of polycentric hinge joints. U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,501 to Castill et. al. teaches a knee brace having adjustable width frame pivoted to cuffs. The brace as set forth therein includes first and second frame members disposed on opposite sides of the joint to be supported, and first and second hinge members disposed substantially adjacent to joint and connected to the frame members to pivot the frame members about the joint.
Another example of related art is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,534 to Hudson. This patent teaches a universal leg brace system for controlling the degree of motion permitted by wearer's knee characterized by respective flexible sheets of cushioned material adapted for snugly wrapping around the wearer's thigh and calf. U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,104 to Grim likewise teaches a custom formed knee brace. This brace is taught to support weakened or injured knees by having formed components which conform to the unique configuration of an individual's leg surfaces. Other references include U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,110 to Nauert; U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,752 to Grifka; U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,389 to Zepf; U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,967 to Sutherland; U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,946 to Tillinghas; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,605 to Taylor.
As seen from the patents listed above, the aspect of joint support, flexibility, and rehabilitation have received considerable attention in prior orthopedic support design. One area of continued concern is, however, the adaptability of a single support to human body parts of varying size and shape. For example, knee braces require that the area of the thigh above the knee as well as the area of the leg beneath the knee be securely fitted within the brace. Some legs are shaped differently than others. Some individuals have larger thighs than other individuals and thus various modifications must be made to the particular brace to accommodate large and/or smaller leg portions. This is particularly true when an upper leg portion in the area of the thigh is considerably larger than the portion below the knee. When hinge structures are utilized in conjunction with orthopedic supports for such knees, the appropriate alignment of the oppositely disposed hinges becomes critical. If the hinges are not diametrically opposed one to the other, the appropriate hinge action cannot smoothly occur. In fact, various stresses can be imparted to the orthopedic support as well as the knee when misalignment is present. Such a problem is contrary to the purpose of the orthopedic support and will not maximize efficiency and healing. The alignment of the hinges should, therefore, be a primary consideration in orthopedic support design construction and fitting. The present invention addresses such design manufacturer and fitting issues by providing an orthopedic support with adjustable hinge sections to permit appropriate diametrically opposed hinge alignment therewith to accommodate a variety of a body shapes and sizes.